Invictus Overview
Invictus Transition Document ''' 1. Purpose and Methodology a. “Shape the night and define the lines of civilization, without disrespecting the Masquerade.” 2. Social Graces and Modes of Behavior a. Kindred who do not accept the rigid codes of behavior '''cannot rise far in the Invictus. (p. 44 of the Invictus book for the details of eqtiuette). b. By using rigid hierarchies of social interaction, the Invictus formalize their internal arguments and behaviors so as to prevent this from causing issues that fester. It is an acknowledgement of their Beasts and a behavioral pattern designed to ensure that the Man remains the one in control. It helps them maintain human patterns of behavior and thus, enforce their own control over the Beast. i. Manuevering your opponent into a social misstep is considered better than attacking their resources or persons. This behavioral pattern enforces such losses as humiliating and prevents the Invictus from wasting their time in conflict with each other. (Invictus p. 37) c. Being familiar with this system of behavior is essential for any Invictus PC who wishes to gain status and be seen as a dynamic force within the Covenant. d. These public shows of formality and social ritual are what set the Invictus obviously apart from every other Kindred with high Resources in the eyes of the lesser members of the Kindred condition. As such, being familiar with these is essential to maintain the feel of the Invictus. e. Titles – Chapter Two of the Covenant book has an extensive explanation of Titles and how they are used and earned. All Invictus players are encouraged to familiarize themselves with this information. 3. Organizational Levels a. Inner Circle – Regional 4. Invictus Philosophy a. The purpose of power is power. b. The Elite Lead, the Masses Follow. c. Rank has its Privileges d. Order Above All. e. Tradition. 5. Entrance and Manumission 6. Guilds and Learning Factions 1. Thorned Wreath a. Joining requires martial schooling in one of the Guilds. b. Mercenary attitudes are weeded out and are inappropriate for PCs to portray as part of this organization. c. Knights are expected to be organized into cells of three. While the Covenant book says “always” this may not be possible in the Global Chronicle. (Invictus p. 144). i. These are quick response action cells and should serve as a good basis for a coterie. ii. These groups are strongly recommended to make a shared Haven in order to secure areas in which to train together. iii. One member is the point and serves as commander and reports to a locally based martial Meister. iv. Some larger cities will expand the cell up to five, however three is still seen as having the optimum amount of flexibility. v. Some cells are organized around a specialty service such as traveling security, hunting, etc. d. Calling upon the Knights without a valid need is cause for disciplining from those outside the Order itself. e. Knights see part of their purpose as being used in many ways to strengthen and recruit for the Invictus. f. Once every 6 months the Knights participate in a ceremony (usually on Elysium) called the Declaration. All Invictus are invited to watch an organized drill followed by a recitation of their Oath. g. Once per Year, Knights gather for a meeting solely for their members called The Reading which involves a ceremonial reading of those who have fallen for the City. h. All disputes between members of the Order happen behind closed doors. Presenting a unified front is of paramount importance. 2. Catechism a. Part of the Will of the Invictus b. Answerable to the Inner Circle c. Secret police of the Unconquered. d. Specialize in securing a subject, interrogating and torturing them. i. For the good of all Kindred. e. Target is internal enemies. They are not used on outsiders. f. They are ruthless, but not fanatics. g. They are executioners – not assassins. h. They leave the rough stuff to the Misercordia. i. 3. Misericordia a. Part of the Will of the Invictus. b. Answerable to the Inner Circle c. Elite troubleshooters and “cleaners” i. Focus on major issues. Items that threaten the stability of the Invictus, the Traditions or outright threaten the Masquerade. d. Their “fixing” can be done with physical force, but they must also be able to eliminate paper trails and cordon off avenues of research. e. Movements must be done in secret – hidden from the eyes of Invictus subjects and other Covenants.